


Ignorance Abroad

by MeenaBug96



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenaBug96/pseuds/MeenaBug96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch fan fiction<br/>After graduating college in 2008 at 23 her parents fulfilled her life wishes to travel the world she volunteered in schools in Africa and saw the ruins of Pompeii, back packed across Germany. Arianna returns to London in September of 2010 (after recovering from her jet lag sort of) she heads out to do some well needed shopping and meets some one who will change her life forever; Benedict Cumberbatch. Not that she knows who that is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE 

Arianna had forgotten how beautiful London could be when on the brink of winter. Walking through the streets past shops and just milling about delaying heading home to her ever empty apartment she thought back to the past 2 years of her life from helping build wells and tutoring in Africa to back packing over France and Germany learning the native dances of the Maori and aboriginal cultures down in Australia and New Zealand as she walked she held the opal necklace she had found the opal in Cooper Pedy and had it turned into a simple necklace. Absentmindedly she walked into the first cafe she saw arms heavy with some decent clothing for the winter on its way. 

Sitting at her table after ordering a mint flavoured mocha she dozed still a bit sleepy with jet lag as she dozed she stretched her leg out accidentally. Next thing she heard was a thud and a hushed curse as someone tripped over her foot. She shoot up from the chair immediately helping the man up muttering "sorry... Oh my lord I am so so sorry"

The man stood up straight dwarfing Arianna at 5 ft. 3 this man was a giant to her.

"It’s perfectly alright ha I am pretty clumsy myself"

Looking up she notices how mesmerizing his voice is like liquid velvet

"oh lord I am so sorry let me buy you another coffee I stuck my foot out whilst dozing Oh I am such a oblivious person" she babbled

He smiled softly down at her "it’s perfectly alright I think I can get myself another one"

"well at least have a seat with me so I can spend the next 20 minutes apologizing" 

he sticks his hand out "Benedict but feel free to call me Ben" 

"Arianna feel free to call me klutz"

after shaking hands Ben rushed off quickly to order another caramel latte, Arianna sat at the table head in hands shaking her head the waiter brought her coffee over just as Ben got back to the table. 

Lifting her head slowly, "I am really sorry I am still pretty jet lagged and fell asleep which then made you trip and spill you coffee all over your suit"  
"It is perfectly alright Arianna, but if I am not intruding why are you jet lagged?"

"I just got back from Australia the last stop on my world tour."

"You really went all over the world?" that velvet voice said hushed  
"Yeah I started in the similar areas to England like France and Germany pretty much all of Europe, then heading through China and Russia back through America down to Africa, Papua new guinea, New Zealand and Australia. Got back two days ago." She finished taking a sip of her drink.

The waiter place Ben's drink down on the table her eyes widened as she saw who he was Ben quickly signed her receipt book and waved her away with a smile.

"Wow you really have been everywhere why did you travel though. I mean why travel everywhere all at once didn't you miss home?" he inquired

"I missed it terribly, but I knew it was here waiting for me for when I got back, my parents kept my apartment I sent my cloths back home or left them with people who needed them more than I did picked up small things sent them back kept in touch I wasn't missing much."

Ben nodded quietly as they sat there talking occasionally whilst finishing their drinks in a comfortable silence.

Arianna told Ben all about her adventures how she stood on the top of Everest and Uluru how she danced and camped with the aboriginals and the Maoris she even showed him the opal and talked about how she hunted in America and it wasn't really to her liking but she tried it any way.

The longer she talked the more Benedict realized she didn't know who he was, to her he was just the poor man she had tripped; not Sherlock Holmes of BBC. They were just two strangers having a conversation they talked for hours over many cups of coffee and tea. Benedict told her how her he was a novice actor that he was doing it as a bit of a hobby. Arianna told him about her adventure across the world. They talked about their favourite books, movies, pass times etc. etc. They never ran out of things to talk about and ended up exchanging numbers before hopping into separate taxis as dusk started to fall.  
And as Ben left he couldn’t stop thinking about how she had never heard the name Benedict Cumberbatch.

CHAPTER TWO 

Arianna returned to her empty apartment slightly upset. Her apartment was so empty and barren looking; all the art work from her travels was at her parents she didn't have any pets and the apartment was just bare and lonely. Dumping the bags on the lounge she wandered into the kitchen filling up the kettle setting it to boil whilst grabbing a microwavable dinner from the freezer her parents had stocked the fridge the day before she came back home, eventually she was sitting down eating her dinner with a mug of tea in silence, that was until her phone started beeping.

It was Ben she smiled softly whilst answering

*Phone conversation*  
B: "Hello, I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"  
A:"No no not at all I was just being forever alone"  
B:"sounds like a great time :)"  
A:"anyways what’s up Ben"  
she says with a chuckle  
B:" oh nothing much was just bored and remembered what an entertaining conversation we had earlier"  
A:" Yessum it was quite lovely wasn't it"  
Phone: Beep Beep  
B:" why is your phone beeping"  
A:" text message"  
Ben smiles into the phone as he hears her voice become quieter as she moves away from the microphone  
A:"oh they made a new thing of Sherlock cool"  
B:"how did you know that?"  
A:"my best friend just messaged me telling me that we have to watch it"  
Her voice got louder signalling she had put the phone back to her ear.  
A:"What do you think heard anything good about it?"  
she heard Ben chuckle softly  
B:"I have only seen a couple of posters the main lead has a very warm looking coat"  
A:" yeah I haven't been attached to a television set much in the past 2 or so years"  
B:"Maybe we could watch it over Christmas that is if you’re not busy?"  
A:"yeah maybe would be fun to have someone to hang with-"  
Random person: "Oi Ben we have to go now or were going to be late and you know how Moffatt and Gatiss can be"  
B:"Yes I am getting my coat now"  
A:"I guess I will let you get on your way to your thing whatever it is that your thing may be. Bye Ben"  
B:" Bye Arianna, Would you like go out tomorrow?"  
A:" Ahh sure I have nothing to do I have to go shopping though maybe get myself a cat this apartment is way to empty. Ring me tomorrow we can organize a time"  
B:" It’s a date"  
A:" Bye Benny" 

The phone line beeped then went dead.  
Arianna finished her dinner in silence then decided on reading her old copy of Sherlock Holmes in light of recent events she was actually a big fan of the tales just hadn't had the time and now it appeared she would be watching them with the poor stranger who had become victim to her stupidity. 

 

CHAPTER THREE

Arianna decided to sleep in that morning... For the 3rd day in a row...  
It was okay though; her parents had organised a couple of job interviews later in the week. So being completely guilt free she got up around 11am she went to the kitchen and started making pancakes whilst yawning. Whilst the frying pan was heating up, she decided to make a pot of coffee to wake her up she grabbed the Turkish coffee beans and was grinding some up when her mobile rang. Quickly she snatched her phone off the charger and answered placing it between her shoulder and ear. 

A: Hello Hello  
B: So we were going to make plans today?  
A: Yessum, I am just having breakfast at the moment but after that I am free  
B: Breakfast, its 11am?  
A: Still jet lagged; that is my excuse and I am sticking to it.  
Benedict chuckled smoothly, as she started cooking the pancakes.  
B: How does dinner and a movie sound?  
A: Sound incredibly normal I love it, it’s a date Benny, feel free to pick the movie I have no idea just send me a time and I shall meet you there.  
B: Okay, it is a date.  
A: My pancakes are burning and my coffee is done, talk to you later.

Arianna hung up the phone and finished making breakfast, before taking a long shower, and leisurely deciding what to wear on her date with Benedict.

CHAPTER FOUR  
At 6pm Benedict sent a text message to Arianna letting her know the movie was at 7 and went to get dressed in his jeans and casual top and hoodie.  
and left to the cinema he had a table set aside in a little back ally cafe' that gave him a table in the back where they wouldn't be seen by the public eye. Benedict knew he should tell her who he was but it was so pleasant and refreshing to have someone not know who he was...He really didn't want it to end.

Benedict was leaning casually against the wall; hood drawn up against the chill. Only someone looking for him would have found him, Arianna slowly walk up to him startling him when she got close enough. Benedict jumped almost landing on her foot, " and you said you were clumsy?".

" Well I made you spill a brand new coffee on yourself, because I was exhausted and fell asleep in public'' Arianna puffed out in the cold. "When does this movie start again?" 

"7pm" he stated whilst looking at his watch, “which is in 5 minutes. Should we get snacks?" 

"Hmmm nope unless you want to, we are having dinner afterwards anyway. Let’s go" Arianna completed speaking before he could say a word; she grabbed Benedict's hand and dragged him off to get the tickets. 

Emerging from the movie theatre, Benedict and Arianna had their arms interlocked and we walking in sync as he steered them toward the cafe'.

Exchanging light conversation till they reached the cafe', the owner showed them into a private alcove, where no one could see them.

"The owner knows me, I have been coming here for years" Ben stated quietly as they sat and ordered drinks. 

"That's cool, that must mean this place is really special to you" Arianna said breezily, she started thinking with all her travels she didn't have a place like that anymore, well except her parents, that place was the same; always has always will.

"You're thinking?" Benedict questioned with raised eyebrows

"Just about whether I have a special place, I don't travelled too much I guess." Arianna faded into silence just as her lemon, lime and bitters showed up, Ben picked up his Belgium beer. 

“Just because you haven't been there for a while doesn't make it any less special."

CHAPTER FIVE  
'He walked her home' was all that was going through Arianna's head when she walked through the door to her building. 

They finished dessert...  
And he walked her home hands held loosely, she had only met him 2ish days ago and she could tell she really enjoyed his company.  
Slowly open the door to her apartment, dumping her heels just inside and dancing slowly up the hall way to the shower.

 

The next few weeks passed and Ben and Arianna went on a few more dates. Tonight would be their 5th date and they had really gotten to know each other it was the 12th of December and Benedict wanted to tell her who he was and he had the perfect plan to do.

He picked her up from her apartment that evening for their 5th date the deciding date.  
" That dress is amazing" he exclaimed holding her hand as she twirled to show him the full effect of the shimmering red fan skirt dress she was wearing.  
“Why thank you kind sir" she laughed throwing in a curtsy for giggles.  
"Well are you ready to go?" Benedict said with a secret smile, he hadn't told her where he was taking her.  
"Hang on" she said as she grabbed her purse off the hanger a subtle red clutch with shimmering red hearts pulling the door shut behind her.  
"Okay ready, where are we going please tell me?" she pleaded with a smile.  
"Okay I am taking you to dinner at a fancy restaurant hence the need for that lovely frock" he said whilst placing his arm around her waist making her blush.  
"As for after that is a surprise" he said factually.  
"I tried", she lifted her arms in mock surrender," okay off to dinner lead the way."

After dinner Benedict blindfolded Arianna with a scarf he borrowed from his sister just for this and lead her to...

CHAPTER SIX  
She couldn't see anything through the woollen material, but she trusted Ben to not let her fall.  
They paused for a minute and Arianna heard a door being opened then they were moving again, they went up some stairs and stopped.  
The blind fold was removed and the first thing Arianna saw as her eyes refocused to the light was a yellow smiley face on the wall.

"Where are we?" she exclaimed spinning around taking in her odd surroundings, Ben was standing next to a TV and DVD player.  
"You will see" he says gesturing to the couch as he fiddles with the remotes.  
"Oh I see planning went into this okay-" Arianna mimes zipping her lips shut as Benedict looks over his shoulder to her sitting on the couch facing the TV.  
Ben came and sat next to her as the TV sparked to life with an image of a group of men in army uniforms. Ben hits play and places the remotes on the table in front of him and settles back with his arm around her shoulders.

They sit in silence watching the first few minutes. Arianna leans on Ben's chest watching the Television with a puzzled expression  
until she sees "Dr John Watson" written on a blog.  
"This is the new Sherlock, I thought we weren't watching this till Christmas?" She exclaims surprised.  
"I know, just watch"  
"OK" she says as she turns back to the television" 

People were committing suicide. Ben hides his face in her hair to avoid watching he hated seeing himself act.  
They sit as Arianna watches intently. Benedict just waiting becoming more and more worried. He hears her chuckles at Martin saying "I got shot". Benedict feels her stir as his face comes up then hears a gasp from her as she recognizes him. She doesn't say anything just sits frozen watching the telly. She continues to sit there until they are in the flat and notices the flat matches the room they are on the telly.  
Arianna turns and looks at him biting her lip.  
"You're Sherlock" she says in a whisper as if someone will hear.  
He nods.  
"But you said amateur actor, your famous now-" she flusters to a stop  
"Arianna this doesn't change anything for me I hope it doesn't for you either"  
She turns around and continues watching the episode. Benedict sits there watching her the whole time.  
When the episode finishes she turns to him and leans forward slowly pressing her lips to Benedict's soft lips.  
"So it doesn't change anything?"  
" Nope you’re still Ben that I tripped in the coffee shop" she says softly.  
He wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly, and pressed his lips to hers again.

CHAPTER SEVEN  
Arianna opened her eyes slowly enjoying Benedict's warmth.

Abruptly sitting up, remembering that they are on the floor of the set.  
The set of Benedict Cumberbatch AKA Sherlock Holmes.  
Shaking him awake she grabs her dress.

"Good morning Benny"  
"shhhh sleep" Benedict grumbles as he drags you back into his arms.  
"Wish we could babe but I have work an hour and twenty and I still need to shower" Arianna groans  
"grrr fine, but first-" Benedict kisses her softly but with increasing longing.  
Arianna pulls away after a moment.  
"We are still in the set" she gestures around her.  
Benedict’s eyes go wide-" oops I suppose we should go"

Arianna and Benedict get dressed quickly and stroll downstairs back to his car.

 

CHAPTER EIGHT  
~a week later~  
Arianna was sitting on the couch of her best friend’s apartment watching the last episode of Sherlock.  
Feeling guilty for not telling her about Benedict she let Isabella put it on again. She got something out of it too- like getting to imagine him with those curls above her whispering into her ear.

Shaking out of her trance she asked Isabella what she had said.

"I said don't you think Benedict is spunky?" She exclaimed frustrated at the lack of attention.

Flushing red and replying “Benny is very, very spunky- maybe I should introduce you some time."

Isabella laughed thinking it all a joke and they continued watching the episode.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
~later that night~

Benedict heard his phone ringing in his coat on Martin's lounge.  
Martin laughed as he watched his best friend dash for his phone.  
Answer the phone whilst yelling "shut it Martin"

"hey hey hey not interrupting anything am I?" Arianna asked with a curious voice.  
"No no, just Martin being Martin" He replied.  
"Okay sweet, then I can ask you to do the biggest favour for me that a famous boyfriend could ever do for his non famous girlfriend?" she rushed out.

"Ummm does this favour include lots of fans or...?" He ask suspiciously.  
"One fan by the name of Isabella Antonia AKA my Sherlock obsessed bestie who won’t stop talking about how fit my secret boyfriend is I would really like you to meet her though." she said quietly.  
"Jealous hehe, would love to meet her, you have my schedule so pick a date." He said smugly.  
"Also when I told her I would introduce the two of you she thought I was being sarcastic so she might faint"  
"I can't wait love" Benedict whispered as her hung up.

Benedict spun around to see Martin looking at him smugly 

“You know meeting the best friend is one step of meeting the parents" inspecting his nails and walking away nonchalantly leaving Benedict in the lounge room.

CHAPTER NINE  
Arianna was walking around her kitchen stirring this and checking that prepping for dinner. The dinner she was making for Isabella and Benedict her best friend and her super star maybe not secret boyfriend. She had some quiet music on and was putting some light make up on when Isabella arrived. Answering the door with one shoe on Arianna hugged her best friend and dragged her inside.  
“So what is this dinner about anyways?” Isabella asked as she open the bottle of wine and poured herself a glass.  
“Your meeting Benedict Cumberbatch.” Arianna repeated for the hundredth time her friend still sceptical.  
“Mhmm and say I believe you how do you know THE BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH?” she half yelled.  
“Honestly made him spill coffee on himself not long after I got back” Arianna replies in a rush.  
Isabella stands there with a shocked look as you hear a knock on the door.  
Turning toward the door she said back to  
Isabella “take a deep breath and please don’t scream.”  
~Benedict’s POV~  
I could here Arianna’s muted voice saying “take a deep breath and please don’t scream.”  
The door open and there she is in deep royal blue ballet flats and pale blue sun dress hair hanging around her shoulders.  
“Hello” he said softly.  
“Hey Benny ya ready for this?” she said leaning against the door.  
“As ready as I will ever be, may I come in” he replied with a chuckle whilst gesturing to the door way. Jumping up from the door way she lead him inside quietly chewing on her bottom lip.  
“Isabella pour some wine for Benny and don’t try and tell me you’re nowhere near the bottle” she half yelled toward the kitchen.  
“Lies all lies” said a voice from the kitchen as the sound of a wine glass being put on the counter was heard.  
Walking into the kitchen the first thing he noticed was the smell of lasagne and the faint smell of wine. That’s when he saw the person who must be Isabella wide eyes directed at her best friend. Arianna grabbed his glass and handed it to him and danced around toward the oven to get dinner out onto plates.  
Soon they were all seated with plates of lasagne, salad talking in amongst eating.  
“So she really did trip you in the coffee shop and got coffee all over your suit?” Isabella piped up amongst a bite.  
“Yep, and not for a moment have I regretted how it happened.” He replied over the top of his glass.  
“But your suit it would have been ruined” she said with a raised eyebrow.  
“I know a very good dry cleaners” He chuckled.  
Arianna said quietly “it’s the same suit his wearing right now” looking at her plate.  
“Stalker much Anna” Isabella laughed.  
“How did you?” He asked.  
“The colour, coat length and the style of the cuff. I do notice these things” she said with a slight smile at shocking him he was sure of that. Isabella looked at her like she was from a foreign planet whilst he just appreciated the fact she knew a good suit from another.  
‘Could you be any more surprising’ he thought.  
Finishing dinner they talked more the evening went better than he could have thought Isabella didn’t freeze and she didn’t scream which was always a bonus.  
He caught a cab home late after kissing Arianna good bye.  
~Arianna’s P.O.V~  
Benedict’s soft lips brushed against hers taking her breathe away. He pulled away in what felt like seconds and she watched him walk down the hall. Shutting the door and grabbing her phone from the kitchen she walked out to the lounge room to Isabella watching Coraline. Plonking down onto the couch next to her she started watching too.  
“Wow, Anna do you know how amazing this is you are dating the Benedict Cumberbatch!” Isabella turned to her bursting with excitement.  
“I didn’t know who he was Bella his just benny to me” she said with a yawn looking at the time 12:45am she had to stay awake till Ben texted her, they all drank a bit too much wine with dinner so she wanted to know he was home safe. They sat there watching Coraline 20 minutes from the end benedict texted.  
Am home safe, do drink lots of water. Talk to you tomorrow love.  
She smiled down at her phone and when Coraline finished her and Isabella went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO 

Arianna returned to her empty apartment slightly upset. Her apartment was so empty and barren looking; all the art work from her travels was at her parents she didn't have any pets and the apartment was just bare and lonely. Dumping the bags on the lounge she wandered into the kitchen filling up the kettle setting it to boil whilst grabbing a microwavable dinner from the freezer her parents had stocked the fridge the day before she came back home, eventually she was sitting down eating her dinner with a mug of tea in silence, that was until her phone started beeping.

It was Ben she smiled softly whilst answering

*Phone conversation*  
B: "Hello, I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"  
A:"No no not at all I was just being forever alone"  
B:"sounds like a great time :)"  
A:"anyways what’s up Ben"  
she says with a chuckle  
B:" oh nothing much was just bored and remembered what an entertaining conversation we had earlier"  
A:" Yessum it was quite lovely wasn't it"  
Phone: Beep Beep  
B:" why is your phone beeping"  
A:" text message"  
Ben smiles into the phone as he hears her voice become quieter as she moves away from the microphone  
A:"oh they made a new thing of Sherlock cool"  
B:"how did you know that?"  
A:"my best friend just messaged me telling me that we have to watch it"  
Her voice got louder signalling she had put the phone back to her ear.  
A:"What do you think heard anything good about it?"  
she heard Ben chuckle softly  
B:"I have only seen a couple of posters the main lead has a very warm looking coat"  
A:" yeah I haven't been attached to a television set much in the past 2 or so years"  
B:"Maybe we could watch it over Christmas that is if you’re not busy?"  
A:"yeah maybe would be fun to have someone to hang with-"  
Random person: "Oi Ben we have to go now or were going to be late and you know how Moffatt and Gatiss can be"  
B:"Yes I am getting my coat now"  
A:"I guess I will let you get on your way to your thing whatever it is that your thing may be. Bye Ben"  
B:" Bye Arianna, Would you like go out tomorrow?"  
A:" Ahh sure I have nothing to do I have to go shopping though maybe get myself a cat this apartment is way to empty. Ring me tomorrow we can organize a time"  
B:" It’s a date"  
A:" Bye Benny" 

The phone line beeped then went dead.  
Arianna finished her dinner in silence then decided on reading her old copy of Sherlock Holmes in light of recent events she was actually a big fan of the tales just hadn't had the time and now it appeared she would be watching them with the poor stranger who had become victim to her stupidity. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Arianna decided to sleep in that morning... For the 3rd day in a row...  
It was okay though; her parents had organised a couple of job interviews later in the week. So being completely guilt free she got up around 11am she went to the kitchen and started making pancakes whilst yawning. Whilst the frying pan was heating up, she decided to make a pot of coffee to wake her up she grabbed the Turkish coffee beans and was grinding some up when her mobile rang. Quickly she snatched her phone off the charger and answered placing it between her shoulder and ear. 

A: Hello Hello  
B: So we were going to make plans today?  
A: Yessum, I am just having breakfast at the moment but after that I am free  
B: Breakfast, its 11am?  
A: Still jet lagged; that is my excuse and I am sticking to it.  
Benedict chuckled smoothly, as she started cooking the pancakes.  
B: How does dinner and a movie sound?  
A: Sound incredibly normal I love it, it’s a date Benny, feel free to pick the movie I have no idea just send me a time and I shall meet you there.  
B: Okay, it is a date.  
A: My pancakes are burning and my coffee is done, talk to you later.

Arianna hung up the phone and finished making breakfast, before taking a long shower, and leisurely deciding what to wear on her date with Benedict.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR  
At 6pm Benedict sent a text message to Arianna letting her know the movie was at 7 and went to get dressed in his jeans and casual top and hoodie.  
and left to the cinema he had a table set aside in a little back ally cafe' that gave him a table in the back where they wouldn't be seen by the public eye. Benedict knew he should tell her who he was but it was so pleasant and refreshing to have someone not know who he was...He really didn't want it to end.

Benedict was leaning casually against the wall; hood drawn up against the chill. Only someone looking for him would have found him, Arianna slowly walk up to him startling him when she got close enough. Benedict jumped almost landing on her foot, " and you said you were clumsy?".

" Well I made you spill a brand new coffee on yourself, because I was exhausted and fell asleep in public'' Arianna puffed out in the cold. "When does this movie start again?" 

"7pm" he stated whilst looking at his watch, “which is in 5 minutes. Should we get snacks?" 

"Hmmm nope unless you want to, we are having dinner afterwards anyway. Let’s go" Arianna completed speaking before he could say a word; she grabbed Benedict's hand and dragged him off to get the tickets. 

Emerging from the movie theatre, Benedict and Arianna had their arms interlocked and we walking in sync as he steered them toward the cafe'.

Exchanging light conversation till they reached the cafe', the owner showed them into a private alcove, where no one could see them.

"The owner knows me, I have been coming here for years" Ben stated quietly as they sat and ordered drinks. 

"That's cool, that must mean this place is really special to you" Arianna said breezily, she started thinking with all her travels she didn't have a place like that anymore, well except her parents, that place was the same; always has always will.

"You're thinking?" Benedict questioned with raised eyebrows

"Just about whether I have a special place, I don't travelled too much I guess." Arianna faded into silence just as her lemon, lime and bitters showed up, Ben picked up his Belgium beer. 

“Just because you haven't been there for a while doesn't make it any less special."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE  
'He walked her home' was all that was going through Arianna's head when she walked through the door to her building. 

They finished dessert...  
And he walked her home hands held loosely, she had only met him 2ish days ago and she could tell she really enjoyed his company.  
Slowly open the door to her apartment, dumping her heels just inside and dancing slowly up the hall way to the shower.

 

The next few weeks passed and Ben and Arianna went on a few more dates. Tonight would be their 5th date and they had really gotten to know each other it was the 12th of December and Benedict wanted to tell her who he was and he had the perfect plan to do.

He picked her up from her apartment that evening for their 5th date the deciding date.  
" That dress is amazing" he exclaimed holding her hand as she twirled to show him the full effect of the shimmering red fan skirt dress she was wearing.  
“Why thank you kind sir" she laughed throwing in a curtsy for giggles.  
"Well are you ready to go?" Benedict said with a secret smile, he hadn't told her where he was taking her.  
"Hang on" she said as she grabbed her purse off the hanger a subtle red clutch with shimmering red hearts pulling the door shut behind her.  
"Okay ready, where are we going please tell me?" she pleaded with a smile.  
"Okay I am taking you to dinner at a fancy restaurant hence the need for that lovely frock" he said whilst placing his arm around her waist making her blush.  
"As for after that is a surprise" he said factually.  
"I tried", she lifted her arms in mock surrender," okay off to dinner lead the way."

After dinner Benedict blindfolded Arianna with a scarf he borrowed from his sister just for this and lead her to...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX  
She couldn't see anything through the woollen material, but she trusted Ben to not let her fall.  
They paused for a minute and Arianna heard a door being opened then they were moving again, they went up some stairs and stopped.  
The blind fold was removed and the first thing Arianna saw as her eyes refocused to the light was a yellow smiley face on the wall.

"Where are we?" she exclaimed spinning around taking in her odd surroundings, Ben was standing next to a TV and DVD player.  
"You will see" he says gesturing to the couch as he fiddles with the remotes.  
"Oh I see planning went into this okay-" Arianna mimes zipping her lips shut as Benedict looks over his shoulder to her sitting on the couch facing the TV.  
Ben came and sat next to her as the TV sparked to life with an image of a group of men in army uniforms. Ben hits play and places the remotes on the table in front of him and settles back with his arm around her shoulders.

They sit in silence watching the first few minutes. Arianna leans on Ben's chest watching the Television with a puzzled expression  
until she sees "Dr John Watson" written on a blog.  
"This is the new Sherlock, I thought we weren't watching this till Christmas?" She exclaims surprised.  
"I know, just watch"  
"OK" she says as she turns back to the television" 

People were committing suicide. Ben hides his face in her hair to avoid watching he hated seeing himself act.  
They sit as Arianna watches intently. Benedict just waiting becoming more and more worried. He hears her chuckles at Martin saying "I got shot". Benedict feels her stir as his face comes up then hears a gasp from her as she recognizes him. She doesn't say anything just sits frozen watching the telly. She continues to sit there until they are in the flat and notices the flat matches the room they are on the telly.  
Arianna turns and looks at him biting her lip.  
"You're Sherlock" she says in a whisper as if someone will hear.  
He nods.  
"But you said amateur actor, your famous now-" she flusters to a stop  
"Arianna this doesn't change anything for me I hope it doesn't for you either"  
She turns around and continues watching the episode. Benedict sits there watching her the whole time.  
When the episode finishes she turns to him and leans forward slowly pressing her lips to Benedict's soft lips.  
"So it doesn't change anything?"  
" Nope you’re still Ben that I tripped in the coffee shop" she says softly.  
He wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly, and pressed his lips to hers again.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN  
Arianna opened her eyes slowly enjoying Benedict's warmth.

Abruptly sitting up, remembering that they are on the floor of the set.  
The set of Benedict Cumberbatch AKA Sherlock Holmes.  
Shaking him awake she grabs her dress.

"Good morning Benny"  
"shhhh sleep" Benedict grumbles as he drags you back into his arms.  
"Wish we could babe but I have work an hour and twenty and I still need to shower" Arianna groans  
"grrr fine, but first-" Benedict kisses her softly but with increasing longing.  
Arianna pulls away after a moment.  
"We are still in the set" she gestures around her.  
Benedict’s eyes go wide-" oops I suppose we should go"

Arianna and Benedict get dressed quickly and stroll downstairs back to his car.

 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT  
~a week later~  
Arianna was sitting on the couch of her best friend’s apartment watching the last episode of Sherlock.  
Feeling guilty for not telling her about Benedict she let Isabella put it on again. She got something out of it too- like getting to imagine him with those curls above her whispering into her ear.

Shaking out of her trance she asked Isabella what she had said.

"I said don't you think Benedict is spunky?" She exclaimed frustrated at the lack of attention.

Flushing red and replying “Benny is very, very spunky- maybe I should introduce you some time."

Isabella laughed thinking it all a joke and they continued watching the episode.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
~later that night~

Benedict heard his phone ringing in his coat on Martin's lounge.  
Martin laughed as he watched his best friend dash for his phone.  
Answer the phone whilst yelling "shut it Martin"

"hey hey hey not interrupting anything am I?" Arianna asked with a curious voice.  
"No no, just Martin being Martin" He replied.  
"Okay sweet, then I can ask you to do the biggest favour for me that a famous boyfriend could ever do for his non famous girlfriend?" she rushed out.

"Ummm does this favour include lots of fans or...?" He ask suspiciously.  
"One fan by the name of Isabella Antonia AKA my Sherlock obsessed bestie who won’t stop talking about how fit my secret boyfriend is I would really like you to meet her though." she said quietly.  
"Jealous hehe, would love to meet her, you have my schedule so pick a date." He said smugly.  
"Also when I told her I would introduce the two of you she thought I was being sarcastic so she might faint"  
"I can't wait love" Benedict whispered as her hung up.

Benedict spun around to see Martin looking at him smugly 

“You know meeting the best friend is one step of meeting the parents" inspecting his nails and walking away nonchalantly leaving Benedict in the lounge room.

CHAPTER NINE  
Arianna was walking around her kitchen stirring this and checking that prepping for dinner. The dinner she was making for Isabella and Benedict her best friend and her super star maybe not secret boyfriend. She had some quiet music on and was putting some light make up on when Isabella arrived. Answering the door with one shoe on Arianna hugged her best friend and dragged her inside.  
“So what is this dinner about anyways?” Isabella asked as she open the bottle of wine and poured herself a glass.  
“Your meeting Benedict Cumberbatch.” Arianna repeated for the hundredth time her friend still sceptical.  
“Mhmm and say I believe you how do you know THE BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH?” she half yelled.  
“Honestly made him spill coffee on himself not long after I got back” Arianna replies in a rush.  
Isabella stands there with a shocked look as you hear a knock on the door.  
Turning toward the door she said back to  
Isabella “take a deep breath and please don’t scream.”  
~Benedict’s POV~  
I could here Arianna’s muted voice saying “take a deep breath and please don’t scream.”  
The door open and there she is in deep royal blue ballet flats and pale blue sun dress hair hanging around her shoulders.  
“Hello” he said softly.  
“Hey Benny ya ready for this?” she said leaning against the door.  
“As ready as I will ever be, may I come in” he replied with a chuckle whilst gesturing to the door way. Jumping up from the door way she lead him inside quietly chewing on her bottom lip.  
“Isabella pour some wine for Benny and don’t try and tell me you’re nowhere near the bottle” she half yelled toward the kitchen.  
“Lies all lies” said a voice from the kitchen as the sound of a wine glass being put on the counter was heard.  
Walking into the kitchen the first thing he noticed was the smell of lasagne and the faint smell of wine. That’s when he saw the person who must be Isabella wide eyes directed at her best friend. Arianna grabbed his glass and handed it to him and danced around toward the oven to get dinner out onto plates.  
Soon they were all seated with plates of lasagne, salad talking in amongst eating.  
“So she really did trip you in the coffee shop and got coffee all over your suit?” Isabella piped up amongst a bite.  
“Yep, and not for a moment have I regretted how it happened.” He replied over the top of his glass.  
“But your suit it would have been ruined” she said with a raised eyebrow.  
“I know a very good dry cleaners” He chuckled.  
Arianna said quietly “it’s the same suit his wearing right now” looking at her plate.  
“Stalker much Anna” Isabella laughed.  
“How did you?” He asked.  
“The colour, coat length and the style of the cuff. I do notice these things” she said with a slight smile at shocking him he was sure of that. Isabella looked at her like she was from a foreign planet whilst he just appreciated the fact she knew a good suit from another.  
‘Could you be any more surprising’ he thought.  
Finishing dinner they talked more the evening went better than he could have thought Isabella didn’t freeze and she didn’t scream which was always a bonus.  
He caught a cab home late after kissing Arianna good bye.  
~Arianna’s P.O.V~  
Benedict’s soft lips brushed against hers taking her breathe away. He pulled away in what felt like seconds and she watched him walk down the hall. Shutting the door and grabbing her phone from the kitchen she walked out to the lounge room to Isabella watching Coraline. Plonking down onto the couch next to her she started watching too.  
“Wow, Anna do you know how amazing this is you are dating the Benedict Cumberbatch!” Isabella turned to her bursting with excitement.  
“I didn’t know who he was Bella his just benny to me” she said with a yawn looking at the time 12:45am she had to stay awake till Ben texted her, they all drank a bit too much wine with dinner so she wanted to know he was home safe. They sat there watching Coraline 20 minutes from the end benedict texted.  
Am home safe, do drink lots of water. Talk to you tomorrow love.  
She smiled down at her phone and when Coraline finished her and Isabella went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE  
Arianna was walking around her kitchen stirring this and checking that prepping for dinner. The dinner she was making for Isabella and Benedict her best friend and her super star maybe not secret boyfriend. She had some quiet music on and was putting some light make up on when Isabella arrived. Answering the door with one shoe on Arianna hugged her best friend and dragged her inside.  
“So what is this dinner about anyways?” Isabella asked as she open the bottle of wine and poured herself a glass.  
“Your meeting Benedict Cumberbatch.” Arianna repeated for the hundredth time her friend still sceptical.  
“Mhmm and say I believe you how do you know THE BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH?” she half yelled.  
“Honestly made him spill coffee on himself not long after I got back” Arianna replies in a rush.  
Isabella stands there with a shocked look as you hear a knock on the door.  
Turning toward the door she said back to  
Isabella “take a deep breath and please don’t scream.”  
~Benedict’s POV~  
I could here Arianna’s muted voice saying “take a deep breath and please don’t scream.”  
The door open and there she is in deep royal blue ballet flats and pale blue sun dress hair hanging around her shoulders.  
“Hello” he said softly.  
“Hey Benny ya ready for this?” she said leaning against the door.  
“As ready as I will ever be, may I come in” he replied with a chuckle whilst gesturing to the door way. Jumping up from the door way she lead him inside quietly chewing on her bottom lip.  
“Isabella pour some wine for Benny and don’t try and tell me you’re nowhere near the bottle” she half yelled toward the kitchen.  
“Lies all lies” said a voice from the kitchen as the sound of a wine glass being put on the counter was heard.  
Walking into the kitchen the first thing he noticed was the smell of lasagne and the faint smell of wine. That’s when he saw the person who must be Isabella wide eyes directed at her best friend. Arianna grabbed his glass and handed it to him and danced around toward the oven to get dinner out onto plates.  
Soon they were all seated with plates of lasagne, salad talking in amongst eating.  
“So she really did trip you in the coffee shop and got coffee all over your suit?” Isabella piped up amongst a bite.  
“Yep, and not for a moment have I regretted how it happened.” He replied over the top of his glass.  
“But your suit it would have been ruined” she said with a raised eyebrow.  
“I know a very good dry cleaners” He chuckled.  
Arianna said quietly “it’s the same suit his wearing right now” looking at her plate.  
“Stalker much Anna” Isabella laughed.  
“How did you?” He asked.  
“The colour, coat length and the style of the cuff. I do notice these things” she said with a slight smile at shocking him he was sure of that. Isabella looked at her like she was from a foreign planet whilst he just appreciated the fact she knew a good suit from another.  
‘Could you be any more surprising’ he thought.  
Finishing dinner they talked more the evening went better than he could have thought Isabella didn’t freeze and she didn’t scream which was always a bonus.  
He caught a cab home late after kissing Arianna good bye.  
~Arianna’s P.O.V~  
Benedict’s soft lips brushed against hers taking her breathe away. He pulled away in what felt like seconds and she watched him walk down the hall. Shutting the door and grabbing her phone from the kitchen she walked out to the lounge room to Isabella watching Coraline. Plonking down onto the couch next to her she started watching too.  
“Wow, Anna do you know how amazing this is you are dating the Benedict Cumberbatch!” Isabella turned to her bursting with excitement.  
“I didn’t know who he was Bella his just benny to me” she said with a yawn looking at the time 12:45am she had to stay awake till Ben texted her, they all drank a bit too much wine with dinner so she wanted to know he was home safe. They sat there watching Coraline 20 minutes from the end benedict texted.  
Am home safe, do drink lots of water. Talk to you tomorrow love.  
She smiled down at her phone and when Coraline finished her and Isabella went to bed.


End file.
